When I'm bored
by SillyFace2123
Summary: A boring day for Toon Link turns into embarrassing day for Lucas. Yaoi included and a slight bit of romance


"Uhhhhhh...It's so boring around here,"Whined the young hero "Everyone's busy preparing for the Halloween." The young hero was laying on the bed with his head on a greenish pillow with the sun's rays on his face. The door quietly creaked open with a boy in red revealed," Toon Link, I thought you were helping Lucas and Ness put the spooky spiders?" Toon Link shook his head," Naw seemed boring so I snuck back here in the room. I thought you were with Peach getting the vegetables." The boy in red smiled "Well best thing about being a Villager is that we look alike so I got another Villager to do it for me." Toon Link looked envious; he wish he could do that with Link ,but he's much taller and not so cartoonish. Villager broke the ice,"Wanna play some games or something, I could be player 2." Toon Link got off the bed to get the controllers and smiled,"You had me sold when you said you would be player 2." Villager sat down on the bed right next to Toon Link and noticed he wasn't wearing his usual attire. He was just wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts, His hair was messy and surprisingly we wasn't wearing his hat. "Whoa" Villager whispered but Toon Link still heard."I know right that guy blew up because of my sick combo move."Toon Link said with his eyes locked on the TV. Villager simply chuckled and faced the TV.

* * *

"Well, the spiders are up finally it could've been done quicker if Toon Link was here," Ness said looking triumphant of the work. "Yeah he was supposed to help ,but at least we finished and it looks so real." Lucas said quietly while standing right next to Ness blushing. Ness smiled then looked at Lucas concerned "Do you have a fever? You look pretty red." Ness lightly placed his hand on Lucas's forehand and Lucas jumped from the sudden touch then passed out. "I thought so ,might as well take you to the room so you could rest." Ness picked Lucas up like a groom would pick up his bride and carried him up the stairs. Ness quietly walked down the hall and looked down at Lucas. "Dang, even though he's sick he still looks cute; I wonder how does it." He looked up and arrived to the door that he shared with Lucas and others to find his two other roommates playing video games.

* * *

"Hey-y Ness, what's going on?"Toon Link said nervously as he paused the game. "What's wrong with Lucas?" Villager said concerned. Ness walked in quietly, "I'm fine ,but I think Lucas caught a fever and aren't you suppose to be in the kitchen with Peach peeling potatoes?" Villager smiled "I am helping Peach it's just the other Villager wanted to do it so I gave him an extra one of my shirts then he did work for me." Ness shook his head and gently placed Lucas on the bed then put a blanket on him. "I'll be back I'm going to make some soup for Lucas, watch him for me." Ness walked out closing the door behind him. Toon Link and Villager approached the blond quietly to not disturb him. He was breathing softly and his eyes were closed. He was wearing something similar to what Toon Link was wearing ,a T-shirt and shorts which made Villager think 'I need to get more clothes'. Lucas woke up quietly with his eyes fluttering open, "Ugh...eh when did I get here and why did I get here?"He asked shocked. Toon Link and Villager looked at each other "Well what do you remember?"Villager asked. "I remember getting done with decorations then Ness touched me then everything went extremely black." Lucas said. Toon Link snickered and so did Villager. They laughed hard for about a minute or so and Toon Link said "If you like Ness so much why don't you tell him how you feel?" Lucas looked down at his feet "I don't know how to confess and it would be a bad time now because I just embrassed myself right infront of him." Toon Link snickered and Villager just walked out the room without a single word.

* * *

"Do you think I can use the stove for a minute Miss Peach?" Ness asked kindly. Peach was currently making some pumpkin pie ,which Ness thought was a terrible idea because someone might sneak and eat it. "Sure, Just don't burn yourself." Peach said with a beautiful smile and began to take to Rosalina about other things they have planned. Ness grabbed a small pot and a can of chicken noodle soup then turned on the stove. Villager walked in the kitchen without Ness noticing and touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Huh... Oh when did you get in here?" Ness said casually. Villager gave Ness a narrow look "Do you like Lucas more than a friend?" Villager said determined. Ness smiled and laughed "Is it really that obvious?" Villager eased down "Well apparently not Lucas because he likes you back but is more than likely afraid of you not liking him like that and ruining the bond you two have." Ness looked speechless , he couldn't believe his ears; The boy that he loved since the first time he laid eyes on him likes him back. Ness turned off the stove, put the soup in a bowl and placed the bowl on a tray. Ness walked out the kitchen with the soup and Villager walking behind, curious of what he might do. They both arrived at the door and Villager opened it. Toon Link was yelling at the TV and Lucas was laying down with his face in a pillow. Ness placed the tray on the table next to Lucas's bed and helped him sit up gently. "I made you some soup to make you feel better." Lucas smiled "I'm not sick it ws just because I was hot." Ness smirked " Oh really, well that means it's safe to kiss you." Ness gently brought Lucas close to him their face inches apart. Ness smiled "Do you love me?" Lucas blushd and looked the other way "I-I do..." Ness chuckled "Well I may now kiss the bride." Their lips connected gently with soft breathing and a semi-warm atmosphere. Villager was over-joyed to see his friends look happy. "Well it's about time you two finally confessed your love" Peach said and many others that were passing by their door agreed. Ness and Lucas parted from the kiss and looked into eachother's eyes " So Uhhh... You know playing Call of Duty is more fun when you are playing with friends..." Toon Link said. Ness laughed and let go of Lucas" Later on tonight he can continue,"Lucas blushed a deep red and began eating his soup and watched Toon Link, Villager and Ness play the until it hit night fall. "It's midnight we better get to bed." Villager said "Yeah I'm tired anyway."Toon Link said tiredly. Ness looked at Lucas who was fast asleep on his bed. Ness put Lucas under the cover and laid right next to him. Toon Link was already settled in his bed so Villager had to turn off the light. Villager got in his bed and went fast alseep while Ness stared at Lucas touching his hair and caress his cheek. He whispered real quiet "I love you and I always will no matter what I'll protect you with my life even if you leave me for someone else" He kissed his forehead and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
